Raising Dragons movie
Pre-production In December 2008, Christian Friends Productions contacted Bryan Davis and asked him if they could make a low budget film adaption of Raising Dragons. He said yes. The next three years consisted of writing and re-writing the script to match the book as close as possible. Mr. Davis was involed in the writing of the script and also added some insight to scenes that would be important later in the series. After three and a half years the final script got aproved by Mr. Davis, and Christian Friends Productions started casting. The website to the film is www.christianfriendsproductions.com Casting Alex Randazzo was cast as William 'Billy' Bannister early on in the writing process. He is signed on for three films, Raising Dragons and two sequels. Walter Foley was cast twice. The first actor fell through. The second actor, Aaron Henry loves playing the role of Walter and according to the director, fits right in. "He is an amazing actor and he really brings the long days alive with his jokes in and out of the movie." He is also signed on for three films. "Bonnie Silver was the hardest to cast," stated the director. "We had many auditions and still couldn't find the right girl." Alex Randazzo,who plays Billy, recommended Rebecca Nelson, whom he had acted with before saying, "She is an amazing actress, and...she fits the role 'perfectly'. " Filming Principle photography started in December of 2011 and wrapped up on June 23, 2013. The film was shot in 13 different states over a span of 2 years. The Film was released on June 20, 2014 on the movie's website, and the premier was held in North Carolina on October 4th 2014. Reception In the opening weekend, the film had over 3000 views on youtube, and 4000 views on the movie website. The film had general to positive reviews. Aaron Henry, the actor for Walter, received a great deal of praise, as well as Alec Morrisette, who played Sir Devin. The director also received lots of praise, as he was only 14 when he directed the film. Despite the praise, there have been two major criticisms to the film, both of which the director stated he will fix in the following sequels. The first was the lack of acting skill by Al Berner, the gentleman who played Prof Hamilton. The second was the poor animation of the dragon. The director has responded to both these criticisms. "Prof Hamilton's lack of accent and even more lacking acting skill will be fixed. We will not recast, but we have a plan to solve the problem. In terms of the dragon, we have upgraded our animation. The dragon will be much bigger and better animated. His size difference will also be discussed in the second film, and will be resolved quickly." Raising Dragons will be sold on Bryan Davis book tours for $10.00 and on the Christian Friends Productions website. Sequels After seeing the first film, Bryan Davis was very interested in sequels. Two sequels were commissioned, after the director met with a Hollywood producer. The first sequel, The Candlestone, has already been written and Christian Friends Productions are moving forward with the film. The second sequel is rumored to be a combination of Circles of Seven and Tears of a Dragon. The director has stated that his plan all along was to make a trilogy of Bryan Davis's books. The third film's script, which is currently untitled, is currently being written. Category:Characters Category:Books